Instinct
by Spooky4ever
Summary: It was like instinct took over
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Surface**

**Spoilers-Episode 14**

**Summary-"It was like instinct took over"**

**Authors Note-ok despite the fact I should be working on my X-Files fics I just had to write this. After watching "Episode 14" this was something that wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Instinct**

Thump, thump, thump, thump. His heart was pounding so hard he wondered if it would burst out of his chest any minute now. He wasn't sure if was because he was nervous or, the strange bubbling excitement that was simmering somewhere in the pit of his stomach. As he lead Nim and the other creatures back to the water he tried to walk in a slow, hesitant pace, despite the yearning he felt. For what? The water, it seemed be calling to him. Oddly, he felt a connection to the water like the one he had with Nim. He would have thought it was weird shit if not for the bizarre things that had been happening to and around him lately.

He took a step into the salty water. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, why he felt like he had to. He walked in farther, the water rising above his knees. He noticed the temperature wasn't bothering him, at all. It wasn't freezing cold, or too warm in a sense. Plain weird. But he didn't ponder on that too long. He stopped suddenly, ignoring the squishy sand filling his shoes. All of the creatures had been safely led back in the water. No more human lives would be lost. For now anyway.

Nim popped his head out of the water and squeaked. Nim looked up at Miles expectantly, like he was saying "Come on! Swim with us!" or something like that. Miles noticed he could understand Nim sometimes. Meaning 96 of the time Nim "spoke" to him Miles understood it like perfect English. Actually, he could understand all of the creatures. In fact, he could hear them now, quite whispers in his head that people would call gibberish. More reptile-like heads resurfaced. It was quite clear what they wanted him to do. They all wanted him to swim with them. It creeped a part of him out, another part of him was excited, ready to dive deep down and join them for a while. Something that had been festering beneath the surface craved to be released.

Miles stood there in the water wondering, should he go back or should he…let instinct take over. He chewed on his bottom lip, pondering and made his decision without a second thought. He looked back at Caitlin. He could see the worry etched on her perfect face. Miles gave her a small smile, hoping to convince her he would be ok. She gave a weak smile of her own. That was enough to assure him. He turned back around and dove under.

In those few seconds he had never felt so alive. The excitement he had felt earlier turned into adrenaline as he propelled himself through the water. He felt a terrible strength as he swam faster and faster. His clothes didn't even pull him down. Around him the creatures swum with just as much force, enjoying the swim.

Funny thing was the Atlantic water didn't seem very murky. In reality he could see everything with crystal clear quality. If he wasn't enjoying this so much Miles might have been worried. Secondly he hadn't come up for air at all. Once again, maybe he would have noticed the small gills on his neck. But Miles didn't care at all. He listened to the clicks, growls, and squeals around him as he rode the currents.

Nim swam by his side, darted over to a group of creatures and would then swim back to Miles. It was as if he couldn't decide who he would rather swim with. In the end, the group of creatures moved closer to them. Miles had never felt so…accepted. At school his only friend was Phil and at home he was always being compared to his perfect sister. He never really was good at anything, school, sports, art, or whatever. With these creatures he felt like he belonged. It was the damnest weird thing ever, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care at all. Why was he fighting these changes so hard when it seemed these creatures would be the better companion? Maybe he shouldn't even go home. Maybe…Quickly he stopped himself. That wasn't really him thinking right?

He stopped swimming and broke to the surface. He treaded water steady regardless of the conflicting thoughts and emotions running through his now very confused mind. He took deep shuddering thoughts. Just what the hell was he thinking? He wasn't one of them, he was as human as he was before this all started. But Miles knew he was kidding himself, big time. He was changing; he didn't need a doctor or some scientist to tell him that. Should he fight this change so much? Maybe something good could come out of it. Ha! Yeah, right.

But Miles knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. Its not like he could walk into some pharmacy and ask for a cure, a way to reverse everything. What's done is done he supposed. But now he was weary to go dive back under. Nim came up next to him and stared in confusion. He tilted his head to the side, giving him a calculating appearance. He rubbed his head on Miles forearm, as if trying to assure him everything would be ok. Something about that was very ironic.

Miles smiled at Nim. He began to relax a little. Maybe he should try taking things one step at a time. Enjoy himself tonight, work on getting his life back on track tomorrow (which meant going back to school), and then he could start looking into this problem. Yeah, that sounded good enough for him. And without another hesitation Miles dove back down and let instinct take over.

**A.N-Ok so was it good? Bad? So damn ugly that I should trash and burn it and never look back? Like I said before, this idea popped up at me while watching "Episode 14" and I just had to write it. Of course I probably wouldn't have even written this down on paper if not for my VERY boring Confirmation class. But seriously if you could just press that little button in the left corner and give me your opinion, I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Spooky4ever.**


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. **

**Spoilers: Ok sorry peoples but um in the 1st chapter the spoilers were for Episode 13 THIS chapter has spoilers for Episode 14. Sorry about the mix-up.**

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh guys thanks so much for the reviews! And thanks to Fear The Foliage for some of your suggestions. I would have gotten this up sooner but it took me a while for get this second chapter going since this was originally planned to be a one-shot (I forgot to mention that didn't I?). Anyways… thanks again!**

**Part 2-Changes**

He sat up swiftly with a gasp. Startled he twisted his head around, trying to figure out where the heck he was. He felt soft wet sand under him, heard the roaring ocean, and felt stinging salty air blowing his soaked clothes dry. Nope this was definitely not his bedroom. Then something clicked.

He was on the beach.

Last nights events flooded his mind. Although his memories seemed to be in bits and pieces at places he remembered mostly swimming and something about…changes. He racked his brain trying to remember the now somewhat garbled words that the creatures had whispered to him.

Change…ok what was that supposed to mean? Were they saying he was changing? No, wait scratch that, he already figured that one out. So were they saying they were changing? No, no that seemed all wrong. The changes they were talking about had some to do with a revolution. A revolution? Miles put his head in his hands. God, he was giving himself a headache.

Another icy blast of wind shook him out of his thoughts, reminding him that he could really use some warm clothes. His stomach added its opinion. And he could really use some food. Slowly he heaved himself up off the ground. Ignoring cramps and aches in his muscles he started walking, warmth and food his driving force.

As he stumbled along the shore he scanned the ocean horizon, hoping that maybe he would catch a glimpse of Nim or one of the other creatures. Besides a dolphin and some fishing boats, there was nothing.

Miles hugged his soggy jacket closer to him as another gust of wind blew. Funny, he thought, the cold didn't bother me last night. But then again a lot of things didn't bother him last night that should have. One of those things was especially the driving force the persuaded him to take the midnight swim in the first place. What was that called again? Oh yea instinct.

It was a powerful thing Miles figured. Kind-of like peer pressure if you thought about it. But Miles knew that he was 'pressured' into doing anything, except tagging Nim maybe. But last night, that was more then pressure. Never had he ever felt so alive, so powerful …so invincible. Like nothing could stop him. Maybe nothing could. Miles figured he could go on and on about the un-like him feelings and thoughts he had but what left more concerned and confused was how it took over, how he let it take over.

Miles stopped walking of a minute. Did he have any control left or was he still being driven by this instinct?

By now he had passed the docks and now was nearing town. Never in his life had he been so glad to see it, or so nervous to be near it. He wasn't oblivious to the fearful or hated looks some of the fishermen had thrown his way. How wouldeveryone in town react?Of course most of the fishermenwere at the swamp last night on their "pest control" mission. But Miles ignored them just as some of them were ignoring him. He didn't feel like answering questions anyway.

Finally after what felt like a forever of walking he found a payphone near the barber shop. He froze for a minute. He would he call? His parents? Hell no. Though that would probably be the wisest choice he figured they were pretty pissed right now. Heck, his mom was probably ready to call the FBI. No better call them Miles thought, I am not ready to play the 'Ask Miles 50 million Questions" game right now.

He could call Phil, but Phil couldn't drive so he wouldn't be much help. So that left Caitlin. Grateful he had enough money on him for a five minute call he quickly dialed her number. Ring, ring, ring. Come on pick up! Miles began to drum his numb fingers impatiently.

A lady with two dogs walking by gave a cry of warning when her dogs unexpectedly lunged forward at Miles. He spun around and dropped the phone in surprise. The dogs continued to yank on the leash barking and growling viciously. At first Miles was scared, but it quickly melted into anger. Without any thought or resistance instinct took over again.

_Threat…_

That's what those animals were to him, a threat. Threats needed to be taken care of.

_Kill…_

And wasn't the best way to get rid of threats was to kill them? Made perfect logical sense! He tilted his head at angle, calculating. The lady's pathetic apologies were blocked out. The only thing he heard was the barking of his new found prey and a roaring in his ears.

_Attack now…_

But then he heard something else. A crystal clear voice rang in his ears. "Miles? Miles is that you?" And in that spilt second he regained control. He snapped his head back to the dangling phone. With a shaky hand he grasped it and brought it to his face.

"He-hello?" He said.

"Oh thank God! Miles where the hell have you been! Did you know that I waited on that beach for about 2 hours last night? Your parents are worried sick! I was worried! Are you ok? Where are you?" Caitlin demanded.

"I'm fine. I'm near the barber shop. Could you bring me some clothes?" Miles asked. He heard a sigh on the other end.

"Sure, just don't move! Stay right where you are. I should be there in 15 minutes hopefully."

"Ok, thanks Caitlin."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Caitlin persisted.

"I, I don't really know." Miles confessed.

"Alright make that 10. Remember stay there!" Without another word she hung up.

"Bye" Miles whispered into the phone. Sighing wearily he hung up and slid down to the ground. The lady had managed to drag her smelly mutts off somewhere far away from him but his heart was still pounding.

Damn, what was that about? Miles wondered. He just…snapped. Crap, getting some control on this thing was going to be a whole lot harder then he thought. That is of course, if he still could. What if it was too late? His rollercoaster of a mind was in overdrive now and his headache seemed to explode.

He rested his head on his knees. God he needed food. He stayed like that until Caitlin zoomed up to him on her motorized scooter. She hopped off and bent down.

"God Miles I am so glad that you're ok!" She helped him off the ground.

"That was quick." Miles commented. She shrugged casually.

"Here's some clothes, I hope they fit." Caitlin shoved a backpack in his arms.

"Uh, thanks." Miles said. He peered into it.

"So what happened last night?" Caitlin asked. Miles sifted awkwardly from his left to right foot. He had hoped she would hold off on her questions. His stomach growled loudly. Caitlin smiled while Miles blushed. "Somebody's hungry. Come on. I'll get you breakfast. Besides you need somewhere to change. The diners right across the street anyway."

Miles held his breath of relief and followed her.

Inside the diner it was quiet and smelled of coffee and burnt bacon. After changing Miles slid into a booth Caitlin had seated herself in. He was pleasantly surprised to see a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast there. When he lifted his question eyes she simply shrugged again and said "It was a special."

"Oh. Thanks." He snatched the salt shaker as she began to bombard him with questions again.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

"I don't really remember, he said as he put some salt on his eggs and took a bite, it's all a blur." He chewed the squishy eggs slowly. Needs more salt he decided.

"Nothing at all?" Miles unscrewed the shaker top and poured all of the salt on his eggs while ignoring Caitlin's grossed out look.

"It was like instinct took over or something." He said cryptically. He remember almost everything that happened last night, he just didn't know how to explain it to her. Hell, at some parts he couldn't explain it to himself. He shoved more eggs in his mouth.

"Have you at least called your family?"

"No, no yet. But I am going home today." He assured her.

"Miles…" she trailed off. But he wasn't paying attention.

He heard a familiar quiet buzz in his head and felt the skin on his arms crawl. "He's here." Miles stated. Caitlin looked at him in confusion.

"Who's here?" She asked.

"Nim, he's here!" Miles said excitedly. As if on cue Nim came scampering out from the kitchen and hopped on top of the booths seat. He smiled as Nim 'purred' happily. The reunion didn't last long. A chef came out brandishing a hunting rifle. Turning off the safety he aimed it at Nim.

Miles swiftly stood up. Nim growled and hissed menacingly, rearing up to attack.

"I wouldn't do that." Miles warned the chef. The nervous man looked at Nim and then back at Miles. "I'll get him out of here. Come on Nim." Miles headed towards the door and waited. Nim hissed one more time, jumped off the seat, and followed Miles out the door. The chef reluctantly lowered the gun as Caitlin slapped a couple of bills on the table and nervously chased after them.

"Hey Caitlin I'm gonna take him to the fishing peer and make sure he makes it to the ocean in one piece ok?" Miles told her.

"I'll come with you." She said. Miles only nodded in response as he crossed the street.

Along the way people wearily looked on as the passed. Some took a step back away from them while some of the teenagers shouted jeers like "Hey its lizard boy!" Miles ignored them. But he couldn't help but worry, if these random people are this bad I don't want to imagine how school is gonna be he thought. All the while he kept a careful eye on Nim.

Finally they made it to the docks, continuing to ignore shocked gasps and distrustful looks. Miles leaned on the railing as Nim looked at him like "Ok what are we doing here?" He gave Nim a slight smile. "Go Nim." Miles ordered. He pointed down to the water. "Go on!" Nim jumped in without much hesitation. He popped his head out of the water. "Go!" And he swam away but not before Miles thought he heard something.

Caitlin leaned in next to him and asked "So what are you going to do next?"

"Go home. My mom is gonna kill me though." Caitlin smiled.

"Should have thought of that before going on a midnight swim."

"Yea, probably should have." He retorted.

"I'll give you a ride." She offered. Pushing off the rail she started to walk away. Miles continued to stare at the waters below. "You coming?" she demanded.

"Yea…" He said. Running to catch up he chanced one more look at the ocean. He was pretty sure he heard a whispered voice. One that it seemed only he could hear. It talked of changes, like the creatures. But, thought Miles, who would these changes benefit, the creatures or humans?

Changes were coming, that was decided.

But would they be for the good or worse?

**Authors Note: Also forgot to include sorry if the conversation between Miles and Caitlin isn't exactly the same as the one they had in the episode. I couldn't remember everything exactly and couldn't find any could recaps or the script to be sure. **

**Spooky4ever**


	3. It's What Big Sisters Do

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. **

**AN: Oh my freakin gosh! I can't believe it took my almost 5 months to update. I am so sorry! With the show off air I have lost slight interest, and as my crazy schedule got crazier I forgot about this story. Big oops there. Sorry 'bout that guys. I'll try to update (or remember updating) sooner now that things are slowin down. I'm thinking about adding two more chapters or parts (whatever) to this and it'll be finished.**

**Part 3- It's What Big Sisters Do **

The smooth stone skipped a total of five times before a small wave crashed into it, stopping it from going any further. Miles sighed as he scooped up another stone, and with a flick of his wrist, sent it skimming over the water. Seven skips, two more then last time.

He had been out here for at least two hours now, repetitively skipping stones for amusement. It wasn't his choice of entertainment, but hey, would you want to go into a house with seriously pissed off parents and a sister who is in one of those you-have-got-to-be-the-stupidest-brother-ever moods? Not him. He had liked it better when they were glad he was home.

That second he stepped in the front door his hysterical mother had practically flung herself at him, gave him a bear hug (much to his embarrassment), and then had an emotional breakdown right in front of the police. He never knew his mother could be such a dramatic person. Of course the over dramatizing hadn't been as bad as the scolding he got when the two officers finally left.

For only God knows how long she yelled, screamed, and raved at him for irresponsible behavior and how she had been worried sick. How his father had been out till one o'clock in the morning looking for his sorry butt and that he seriously needed to get out of this juvenile stage and grow up, that he needed to be more like Savannah, the responsible one. He probably wouldn't have lost his temper (which seemed to be getting worse every passing day) if it hadn't been for the familiar comparison. A full-blown screaming match ensued; one that probably had woken up half the neighborhood.

The whole time Savannah leaned against the wall, listening to the whole argument with a mixture of different emotions on her face. Concern, exasperation, frustration, and…fear? Miles didn't really look. He had briefly glanced at her before stomping away to his room. However that one glance was all he needed to see how she felt. It was actually funny to him that he noticed. He wasn't much of people-reader. He hadn't thought about it until now.

Now he was curious. Could she actually be concerned about him? Of course she is Miles reasoned. Savannah's really not that bitchy. He could understand if she was frustrated with him, angry too. He had put her through a lot with Nim and getting sick and all. But fear? Maybe he really didn't see fear, just imagined it. But what if I didn't, Miles thought. Could she really be scared? But then that brought in another round of questions. What is she scared of? Is she scared of me? Is she scared _for _me?

Miles groaned. Why should he care anyway? His sister's feelings were the least of his problems right now. He resisted the urge to hit something. Instead he scooped up another rock and threw it as hard as he could into the ocean. When did my life get so crazy, Miles wondered.

Suddenly his ears picked up the soft padding of feet on the dock. He didn't turn around; he really didn't want to talk to any of his family right now.

He stared out at the ocean, watching the waves roll and crash into each other. The person slowly sat down beside him. Miles continued to ignore the person hoping they would get the message and leave him alone. But they were stubbornly persistent and stayed. "Miles…" Savannah started.

Miles slowly turned his head. He stayed blankly at her as she tried to small talk with him. "It's a bit chilly out here don't you think?" She asked. Miles shrugged. Savannah bit her lower lip; this wasn't going to be easy. "Mom told Dad you want to go back to school tomorrow. You sure you really want to go back so soon?" Again Miles shrugged.

"Are you even gonna answer me?" This time she got no response. Savannah bit back a frustrated scream. "You can't ignore me forever." She stated.

"Try me." She raised her eyebrows at his challenge. This could prove harder then she first thought. I think its time to bust out Plan B, she thought. Her hand curled around the figurine in her sweatshirt pocket. She brought it out saying "I, uh, found another one for your collection," She said referring to his collection of plastic dinosaurs and other reptiles. "I thought this one kind-of looked like Nim." She finished lamely.

She held the peace-offering out to him. He looked at it, then back at her. She gave him a weak smile. He took it from her hand. She watched him anxiously as he turned it over in his hands, inspecting it. Miles smirked. "So now you're trying to bribe me into talking?" Savannah relaxed a little; she was getting somewhere. But no sooner then she did Miles suddenly tensed up. "Mom and Dad trying to get you to do your dirty work or something?" His voice hardened.

"No." She replied. "I just want to talk to you…I need to." He looked at her quizzically.

"Why?"

"Because a lot has happen lately and you seem to be in the center or near it anyway and I just want to be sure your ok. I mean, both Mom and Dad have been pretty tough on you and…so have I." She paused; making sure Miles was listening to her. "It's just that, with Nim and the hospital and everything I'm afraid you're gonna burn out or something. Plus you haven't been acting like yourself lately and…oh screw it! I'm worried Miles, I really am. I think I'm becoming more of a nervous wreck then Mom!" She took a deep breath and ignored the sudden moisture in her eyes.

Miles couldn't help but feel shocked. He always knew Savannah loved him; she just had a weird way of showing it sometimes. Not to mention she was scared for him and not the other way around. He mentally released a sigh himself.

He looked at the figurine in his hands and smiled. This toy sort-of looked like Nim. Granted it was a teal color instead of green. The tail was also longer and didn't have the mermaid-like fin. It was missing the whip-like whiskers and had a much more ferocious look in its eyes. But all-in-all it did look like Nim, sort-of. He jerked his attention back to Savannah who had started to talk again.

"I guess what I want to really say is that…if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be there k? It won't be like talking to some shrink and I can't say I'll always have the best of answers but…I will try." Her eyes met his and Miles could tell she was **_really _**trying. For a minute Miles considered telling her everything. But then he stopped what would she think? Miles didn't doubt that she would try understand, accept him. He knew telling someone would probably lift a load off his shoulders but he couldn't. This was something he decided to fix himself.

Besides he had dragged enough people into this, he didn't his sister thrown in the mix. So instead he smiled and said "Thanks Savannah." She smiled back and did something that completely caught him off guard. She hugged him. She gave him a tight hug that left him totally stunned.

After a few seconds she released him, stood up, and offered him her hand. "Just don't expect any special treatment. I might not be mad, but Mom and Dad are." Miles rolled his eyes as he took her hand.

"Do you have to remind me?" He groaned. She flashed him one of her 'innocent' smiles. Miles resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Slowly they walked back to the house. Both stood in front of the glass door.

"You ready for round two?" She asked, trying to be serious and joking at the same time.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Miles sighed. She moved to open the door when he thought of something. "Hey Savannah…"

"Hummh?" She faced him again.

"How come you're doing this stuff for me?" She wrinkled her nose, as if trying to figure out what he meant.

"I mean why are you trying to be, like, helpful and nice and stuff…?" Savannah shrugged.

"'Cause that's what big sisters do." She said as if that answered it. She didn't say anything else. She opened the door and stepped inside, hurrying off to her room before Miles could ask her what that meant. Miles watched her leave. _That's what big sisters do _her sentence repeated itself in his head. His hand curled around the Nim-like replica in his hand. Miles smiled and closed the door.

'_Cause that's what big sisters do._

TBC…

**A.N-Once again sorry it took me so long to update, I feel so guilty about that. I hope Savannah wasn't too OCC, it has been a while since I've watched Surface and she went through a personality change during the series (in my opinion) so it was a little hard to write a conversation that wouldn't make her out of character. Anyways I'll try to update soon, have a great summer.**


End file.
